


Old People Porn

by ImTheCaptainNow



Series: Sometimes Evil, Always Bad [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Growing Old Together, Grumpy Old Men, Just a slow seexxxzzz :3, M/M, Old Gods, Older Characters, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:55:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27678398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImTheCaptainNow/pseuds/ImTheCaptainNow
Summary: Just Hashirama and Madara being super old and still at it ;) (there's a picture insiiide, mooooom! they put a picture insiiiide!!)
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara
Series: Sometimes Evil, Always Bad [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130939
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48
Collections: why im sleep deprived 💖✨





	Old People Porn

**Author's Note:**

> I just had this idea today.. :D it's cute..yet realistic :D growing old sucks..but also..not really as long as you got that one with you..

“Tsk! Hashirama!- I fucking said-... Stop pushing!.. Idiot-”

“Oka-yy, sorry-I’m sorry, Madara...Not pushing..” Hashirama smiled to himself at the ‘prima donna’ attitude, though hoping Madara wouldn’t catch that somehow or he’d be having to remove a very sharp scythe from his own hole. 

Hashirama stilled inside Madara’s heat and the embrace of the two became just a bit warmer, just a bit more meaningful.

The billions of embraces and hugs and cuddles the eternal lovers shared, every one of those had its own star in the heavens...In the night skies. The number of times they attested to their love..When their bodies connected..After all the deafening white noise and the blinding stardust in their eyes and in their minds, the brightest ones always led them to find their way back to each other. 

The moments that signified their intertwined existence got imprinted in that dark velvet veil, only to remind them of it all when the moon shone its silver cold light and the nights got lonely once more.

“M-yeah..I’m ready”...The old Uchiha vessel allowed for the thick manhood inside him, as Madara continued, “You know..we’re only doing this because your loose asshole has been totalled over by my dick..And now, it won’t even hold its contents any more..I mean that's just the damage, that's just how much I destroyed it,” Madara smirked victoriously, awaiting a reaction.

“Yes, well..That’s...And no, actually...If I recollect, Madara, you got it all wrong..We’re doing it this way because you can't get it up anymore..” 

Oh, well, the erectile dysfunction, the incontinence and them lose muscles were just their days of prime catching up with them. When they fucked and lived and fought and loved till they couldn't..Only to regenerate and do it all over again.

“Can you blame him?.. I mean..Have you seen you, Hashirama?.. Shit, it's like a flaccid overcooked version of you put on two sizes bigger skinsuit and crawled up to my doorstep..Hells, no wonder it can't get excited for your used up old wrinkled body, Senju..” Madara concluded the topic of his fading physical might in a provoking tone, in his raspy aged cough-ragged voice..Just a hint of his once husky alluring dark tone..

“Well, you're no prize either, Uchiha..Let me tell you, your days of beauty and youth are well over, Madara...All you got left is your thick white hair, but as for your cock? It is as thick as a hair..” 

Hashirama went in for the kill, flinching a bit, expecting a solid punch in a head, but he was too old not to get back at Madara like when he was young, he’d let Madara say what he had to say and keep the peace, but that got old down the line..Hashirama was simply too old for this bullshit..and so the two became more like one.

“Hahaha-/ Hah-the fuck..You old fool-” The two old lovers laughed a genuine sincere laugh, making fun of each other was their way of coping with..Well, everything..The ageing..Accepting their age and the changes it brought..The withdrawal of power and going stale..Being robbed of their glory, though never their pride nor respect..It was nothing new, they’ve been making fun of each other for a while now, for a long long while. They didn’t age normally, along the way of the forbidden arts and dark power, it seemed, a halfway-immortality has been reached, they still aged, just slowly, painfully…

Hashirama’s receding hairline and the extra weight, Madara’s wrinkled baggy circles under his eyes, though it was going to take much much longer to greet the death, the two couldn't give a damn about that anymore. They didn't need the sweet embrace of Lady Death to relieve them of the impossible asks of their reincarnated existence..No..They would dance together, not with death. It was still them inside..Still those youthful extraordinary strong men, going hard at each other, after each other's neck..and maybe something more. 

Those two boys at the lake. Their connection and their disconnection, the fight and the need for the fight, it all laid there under those robes of distinguished fathers of Konoha..All polished and put on the shelf..Just like a piece of art or a trophy in a gallery. All that ever happened was always on display yet rarely revisited..The gallery of their lives..

A single root. A strong life force, feeding on their mutual love and hatred that divided into big tree branches, which bore fruits. Many fruits. In the end, the whole village was built from this tree..and the fruits?..The small children running around uncle Madara and uncle Hashi when they slow-walked the sunny streets of Konoha, when they sat at their favourite spot and shared a drink, or when they slowly walked home...They saw their fruit in every step of the way..Their child...The one they bore together..

Hashirama started moving...Slowly penetrating, making love to his Madara…

“Mm-h-ah” Madara gave a heavy exhale, feeling his lover inside, he closed his eyes to the sensation, it was a calming and fulfilling act.

“Ha-ah...Mada-ra..”

“Yeah...What-ah now?..” 

“You're..just as tight as when I first had you...Hahah...More or less” The Senju chuckled, kissing his mean lover on the neck as he continued the sensual motion. Madara closed his eyes in irritation at the retarded comments, _they never end do they.._

“....Hashirama..if you don’t shut the fuck up, mm-..Your...Airway will be the only tight entrance here..” The miffed aged Uchiha hissed, interrupted by soft whimpers his throat needed to make in response to the satisfactory thrusting, rolling his eyes at his always blundering goof of a partner, yet he couldn't help but smile to himself.. _Those were the days…_

“I love you..” Hashirama whispered, brushing away some of those snow-white shiny spike strands over Madara’s face, as he continued inserting his member inside, slowly rolling his hips.

“Yes, I see..This now...You senile, demented old fart, how many times must we say that?.. I feel like waking up in eternal memory of your insufferable-” Madara got cut off when Hashirama’s soft shaky arthritic warm palm guided that mean arrogant face towards a deep kiss. 

The Uchiha retaliated in his usual manner, even after all these years, he wasn't into the mushy romantic shit, but his cheeks were warm and rosy as he closed his eyes the beautiful slow kiss, to the touch of Hashirama's hand over his cock. 

The gentle stroking and slow love-making was the agreed-on tempo in this last chapter. Their bodies needed the conclusive love, taking them deeper towards the beautiful ending.

Hashirama smiled as he carried out his duty, pleasing his Madara once more, and the Uchiha arched into that, holding a bit tighter onto Hashirama’s arm around him. The two of them fell into another memory, their minds transcending, the vision exchanging the old bodies for their youth, remembering the muscle movements and the sweet sweat, the heat and the thrusts, the movements and workup of their collided bodies, just a moment of reminiscing. Just another piece for their gallery.


End file.
